Pumps come in many forms, including, for example, rotodynamic pumps, sometimes referred to as “centrifugal pumps,” and positive-displacement pumps. Some positive-displacement pumps include one or more pistons configured to displace materials including fluid such as air, liquid, and/or materials including a combination of fluid, semi-solid materials, and solid materials. For example, a positive-displacement, rotary pump may include one or more circumferential pistons or lobes (together hereinafter referred to as “pistons”) for pumping material. The pistons are coupled to a driven shaft such that during operation, the pistons rotate in a plane substantially perpendicular to the shaft. The shaft may be mounted in a cantilever manner and extending from a bearing assembly. In order to prevent the bearing assembly and other internals of the pump from being exposed to the material being pumped, a seal may be provided between the pistons and the bearing assembly.
Some seals may suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, after extended use of the pump, it may be desirable to replace or refurbish the seal. However, removal from the shaft of some seals may require removal of the shaft from the pump, resulting in increased difficulty replacing or refurbishing the seal and increasing lost operation time of the pump. In addition, for some seals, it may not be possible to refurbish the seal without removing the entire pump shaft.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a pump seal that mitigates or solves one or more of the above-noted drawbacks.